The One Who Sees the Truth
by jamin1227
Summary: Sato has always been the best at everything he does. Hell he became famous for it, but he never thought that he would bring peace between the Diclonius and human race as a whole. Follow Sato has he retells his story of finding hope for the evolution of man/woman and how his powers can be used for good. Looking for cover Image and Beta reader.


**AN: ****hellos ****readers this is jamin1227 here and this is most likely the most original idea I had. I also need a beta**** so pm me if anyone wants to do it.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. if I did there would be a better plot twists and Kohta wouldn't be such a pussy and If I made a show out of it I would follow the manga which was better but I have to admit the first episode was awesome.**

* * *

Is this thing on... Hello...How do I start this? Well I guess I'll start with my name, it's Sato Mitsuki. I know bland name but its the name my parents gave me. I have gray almost silver hair that my mom said I got from my grandfather and My eyes are an almost crimson color but it didn't used be like that, it was normal ,It became red when my blood vessels in my eyes popped and somehow the blood permanently dieing my eyes red. The Reason I'm recoding this because I don't want this to be forgotten and for me to talk to my little girls if I die before this finishes. Anyway lets just get going onto the story I'll start from the beginning.

I was a once in a life time genius people would say I was maybe the perfect Human. I was athletic or at least more athletic then kids my age. I was out of high school by the age of Ten. I spent a few months at home helping out in my parents lab. During that time I got scholarships from multiple schools one of witch was Oxford University, in England. Which was where my mother went to so I brushed up on my English and went to England. By the Time I was 23 I got multiple degrees some of them was in Psychology, computer programing, Engineering, and an assortments of a few doctorates. One of my hardest and last one I got was in Neuroscience. But, By that time I was famous, some compared me to the likes of Steven Hawking and Albert Einstein. Others thought I was Jesus himself, reincarnated down onto this earth. But, both sides agreed I was going to change this world in one way or another.

I got multiple Job offers from every where but I decided to travel all around the world before settling down at my parents own facility in my home town which I was very happy for because I would be able to see my parents and my baby sister more often. Which I regret not doing more often now. My sister was born a couple years before I graduated the degree in neuroscience, and for some strange reason had horns and pink hair. I thought it was a bit strange but I chalked it up as a never before seen birth defect.

I did allot of amazing things. Like climbing a mount Aconcagua with some friends I made in college, going into the depths of the ocean to study of deep sea life, helping with the study of a cloning extinct animals, and discovering a newly formed fungi in the amazon that seemed to make the plants surrounding it grow and age at a accelerated rate. When I found out about it I called my friends from the cloning project and sent them a sample to work with, because they where looking for a better way to age the test subjects without killing them.

During my Journey I meet some extraordinary people. Some of which had awesome powers like accelerated healing or night vision. I helped most of them discover why and how they had their powers with the portable lab equipment that I brought with me. Hey, I was a scientist and I had connections and was famous in the medical world so many wanted me to try there products. But, I had to leave to travel more of the world so I didn't go too into the projects. But I didn't leave before I befriended them and gave them a way to communicate with me. Which was just a simple looking pager that charged when in direct sunlight and was connected to a man-made satellite in space. We would say our good byes and go our separate ways. As time went on and the more places I've been to on my journey. I seemed to just find more and more people who went above humans in general. But I guess now that I knew they were there I could some how sense who had powers or even if they where slightly better then the normal human like really high IQ or unusual strength so on and so forth. During my adventure I came up with the name ieie-nami or not ordinary in English. That was the name I gave people who seemed to evolve from what a human should. Now that you know about me we can get to the part of my life that would change me to this day.

I was going home for my sisters birthday and to catch up with my family. I was really happy about going home and resting for awhile before traveling the world again. I even had some presents I got for them. I also wanted to see how my home town has changed. and with that thought in mind I grab my phone and searched up Kamakura, Japan. the results I got were upsetting. As Lot's of the top searches were about a recent chain of murders going around. I read them all throughout the plane ride. My mode getting worse as time went on.

after the plane landed and I got my bags I left the airport. I got a ride to the train station where I road train to my home town. The whole while thinking about the strange case of the murders that where going on here all of them seemingly done by the same person or multiple people with the same unidentified weapon. There also seemed to be a research facility that was just built not to far off the coast not that long ago around the same time the murders happened. I continue to think about the murders and I was getting the idea that maybe this might be the work of a ieie-nami since a few years ago there was a strange event at a carnival where people started to get cut in half from what seem to be no reason. And its not like I didn't investigate something where a ieie-nami was involved with a crime. but I put that thought to the back my mind so I could focus on having a good time on with my family. As I walk up to my parents house which was a mixture of western and eastern style. That came from my mother being from japan and my father being from England which is where they met and fell in love. I then go to the door to insert my key but I found it unlocked.

* * *

**Flashback: 5 years **

"_Mom or dad must be home." _I think as I see that there car was parked in the driveway._ "That's strange? Their usually at work now and don't get off till an hour or so when Miyu gets out of school." _I thought and check my watch to make sure I was right. The reasonMiyu was in school so early is because she kept the tradition, one might say, of our family being really smart. she proved that by all-ready being in first grade at three years old and the last time I talk to my parents the school thought of letting her skip even more grades saying, "She's just like her brother."

"Otou-san (father)…Okaa-san (mother)… I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door only to be greeted with silence. and took off my shoes and began to walk around the house. "_OK? So mom and dad aren't home. but..." _I walk into the hallway that's going into The front room passing by the stairs when my sister interrupted my thoughts.

"Nii-san! (older brother)" I heard my sister shout from the stairs not even getting all the way down them before jumping into the air toward me putting lot of trust into me to catch her, which I do.

"Oh what's this?" I say jokingly "It can't be my imouto-san ( younger sister) she not as adorable." I say as I throw her on the couch and started to tickle her like crazy. making sure to get under her arm pits and all that jazz

"hahaha...nii-san...hahaha...stop...hahaha...I'm going to pee." said Miyu as she was squirming around like crazy trying to futilely stop my assault but right when I stop I could of swore I saw some transparent hands but I just chalked it up to a trick of the eyes and sat down on the couch Miyu happily sat in my lap.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked Miyu waanting to now why they didn't answer me. Miyu, who was rocking slightly side to side on my lap with a beaming smile. Look up at me confused not hearing what I said.

"Huh?" she asked with her head tilted a little to the side.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked my little sister again.

"~they sleeeeping~" my baby sister said to me in a singsong voice.

"Where they sleeping?" I questioned her

"The no-no place." I sighed. The no-no place was there personal lab. My mother and father were scientist. They where researching something about the Brain for that new facility which was all I knew. They said that their research could change how the world works but never telling me how or what aspect of the world it would change. I look back to Miyu and get out my gift for her out of one of my bags. It was a new stuffed doll and she instantly loved it. she proved that by running up to her room to put it with her other ones. Which will take some time because she has to find the perfect spot for it to go and what to name it and so on.

"_now that she'll be busy for a while I can now see what mom and dad are working on." _I think to myself I get to the basement where the lab was and flip the light switch for downstairs but it didn't work "dame...must me out."

As I got to the stairs that went down to where the lab was I noticed or more correctly I felt something was off but I still continued ignoring what most people would call my 6th sense. As I got closer I smelt a bad smell like rotten meat but I put it off as one of there wild experiments but I was wrong, so horribly wrong. When I got to the door at the end of the stairs I notice there was some splashes and I felt my feet get wet but I didn't know what with because it was almost pitch black I opened the door but it stopped about half way like something was in front of it. Now by then I was worried because my parents never have anything in front of the door in-case of a lab fire. So I push and after some effort I was able to open the door for me to get through. I ran my hand to the left of me where the light switch was I flipped it on and waited a second or two for the light to come on and when they did I was greeted with one of the worst sights I have seen till this day.

I was greeted to the rotting dead bodies of my parents. There was maggots crawling all over their body's some probing into the head of my mother or what I think was my mother because the head seemed to be ripped off and crushed in a hydraulic press. And my father was lying right under me and was most likely the thing that was blocking the door. It seemed he died from ether having his body cut in half at the waist or having his head turned a full 180 degrees. I was just staring at them not fully processing the brutality of the way they died. And when and when my brain finally processed it so did my stomach. As a threw up I had at least anuff control to do it away from the bodies of my parents. When it was finally down puking out my guts I started to think of who did this and when they died and such. I was going into what people who knew me called detective mode. I first call the police and explained the situation and began to investigate the crime scene.

"_It looks like the male was cut in half with something that was vibrating at a high frequently but what item would be able to vibrate that much and for the person to hold it long enough to cut him in half. And they twisted the __neck__ so much it's barely being held on." _ I continued to study my father and the crime seen around him. Trying not to think of these bodies as my parents. I was going to check on my mother when something caught my eye. It was one of my little sister's dolls just a few feet from my father legs. "_What's Miyu's stuffed toy doing down here it's her favorite one if I remember right." _ I picked up the pink furred fox by the ear before setting it back down by the desk by my mother, its entire side was covered in blood. _"Did she see this!." _I yell in my mind I was about to run back when I stopped.

"I'll have to worry about that later I have to see the rest of the crime scene first." I said softly as I walked over back desk where my mother was I saw there more to it then I thought. "_How…how …how is this possible? It looks like someone crushed her head with there bare hand but it can't be. There to small, it's almost like a…4 year old did it." _I shook my head to get rid of the ridicules thoughts that plagued my mind.

"It can't be…no…no way Miyu would kill our parents even if she could." I look at the stuffed toy on the desk and pick it up just staring at it "but her doll is down her when she knows not to go down here." I said As I was walking around.

"But she was most like worried like any child would be when there parents don't come out for dinner, but she didn't tell me or even show any distress of them, but..." After maybe minute of me going back and forth with myself. I hear a voice that brought me back to reality.

"Nii-san you found fishcake!" I look up to see Miyu and some how the fox from before folting toward her. when it got to her she hugged it to her chest getting blood all over her simple light yellow dress. I couldn't really act of say any thing I wasn't scared or maybe I was I didn't know the only thing I could see was around 9 0r 10 invisible hands attached to 3 to 3½ meters long arms. Invisible most without a trained eye. I was lucky I had that trained eye and great reflexes because one of the hands shot out of me. I barely dodged to the right the hand missing me by a hair where is it created a hole in the wall around where my heart should have been.

"Ahhhh nii-san (older brother) dodged." Miyu said as she put on a fake frown on her face. I just stared at her with a shocked expretion before going to a hardened emotionless face. the whole While my mind was going a mile a minute.

"_So it was Miyu but why did she do this all of a sudden. Were there problems at home that I didn't know about? If there was, what would be the problem that my baby sister killed for?" _I looked over to my father staring into his dead eyes and said in a hushed voice "Why did she kill you?" asking him like he could give me an answer.

"They wouldn't play with me." I heard from my sister

"Huh," was my intelligent reply as I look back to her.

"I asked a otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother) to play house with me but they wouldn't play so I forced them to play with me." Miyu said she then looked at me with a smile they made my gut clench. "Would you play with me nii-san?" said with a sickening glee.

"What type of game would we be playing?" I said somewhat on edge. Miyu giggled "what's to play other then tag. You run and I get you, and maybe rip you for limb from limb till I'm covered in your blood."

I just stared at her disgusted in how my little sister said it with such glee. I didn't do anything. I was scared out of my mind. I was thinking of running but the less rational side of my brain still had the love for my little sister. "Miyu what happened to my little sister that I loved." I ask as I slow walk up to her

"What are you talking about Nii-san (older brother)?" Miyu asked with her head tilted on the side "I'm still the same It's just the humans that changed like otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother) not playing with me anymore."

"What are you talking about you're human too?!" I yell with a lot of swirling emotions some more passionate then others. My anger was over the top because that my sister killed my parents. also there was the confusion that came with the situation as a whole. My fingers tips and toes where feeling numb. I could see allot more clearly then before and all my senses where at high alert.

"Nii-san has powers too. This might be even more fun." Miyu giggled with glee clapping her hands letting one of her invisible hands hold the fox.

I looked at her questionably and follow her gaze and look at my self. To say I was surprised was an understatement. My whole body or at least I think it was because I only saw my arms and hands chest, had small starks of electricity coming off and going into the air only to disappear about a Millimeter or 2 away from me. I was just staring at it I didn't notice the almost invisible hand come at me till it was too late. I closed my eyes to wait for the the death of me but I didn't come. When I opened my eye's I found that Miyu look just a confused as I was.

"_Why didn't I die? I saw what those hands did to the wall."_ I thought. I looked down to my hands glancing at the occasional spark that came off. "_Is this the reason is it that she can't touch me with those hands of hers." _I looked up and smirked thinking I could beat her then I frowned for thinking of hurt my family then I got angry that she kill our Parents then I settled on sadness for what she became. As I looked at her I thought of all the times we spent together and how happy we where and how I wanted to go back to that. but I know that was impossible and that she was never going back to the little sis I knew all so well. She was a monster and it was my job as her brother to make sure she doesn't do this to others.

"Miyu!"I called to Miyu and I gave her a sad smile. "I'll play a game with you." At this she brightened up, and if it was any other time I would have too, but with father and mother's blood all over her face, dress, and the doll she was holding. Plus adding the fact that she kill our parents without remorse it made me cringe on the inside.

"Really?" she said

"Yep, I'll even get started." I walked toward her picking up the scalpel from the table I walked past. The invisible arm they where trying to impale me the whole time but where failing. as I came closer Miyu became more and more frighted till she ran to the corner when she found out her invisible hands of hers weren't working with me. But I ignored her fear of me as I walked toward my little sister but when I was a few feet in-front of her and I looked down to and saw the frighten look carved onto her face, I caved in. I just couldn't handle seeing my imouto-san (younger sister) frighten of me. and against my better judgement I dropped the scalpel and walked over to her I got on to my knee and put my arms around her and gave her a tight hug crying from all of the confusion I had, in the labyrinth I call a brain.

I then felt a sharp pain in my back and chest. I let go of my hug and held onto Miyu at the shoulders and pushed her away a little bit away from me so I could see what was causing the pain. I looked down to my chest to find a front of a scalpel, most likely the one I dropped, probing from my chest piercing my left lung. I let go of her and brought one of my hands to touch my wound. After touching the wound I lifted my hand up to my face. I could see the my blood staining my hand I tried to say something but all I did was cough up some blood in my hand getting some of it on her face. I looked back at Miyu to see her smirking at my pain and her victory. I felt betrayed, but most of all I felt stupid for falling for a simple trick. I felt weak and was about to fall over so grab the nearest thing to give me stability which was Miyu herself. I grab a hold of her shoulders.

"_So this is where it ends. Killed by my own sister. Huh I didn't see that coming. I thought I would die in an awesome adventure. or at least do something great in this world that would change how people would live first."_ I thought as my grip loosen and the vision faded from my eyes.

"_If I'm going to die! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else ever again!__" _I screamed in my head. With that came the numbing feeling, coming back at full force. suddenly My grip came back twice as strong earning a small squeal from Miyu. I looked at my sister again and put my hands around her neck and I started to squeeze with all my might. "I'm sorry." I say wheezily, barely above a whisper, blood spraying from my lips. Tears steaming down my face as she clawed at my hands and face trying to get me to stop but I only cried harder. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I just repeated those words. I could feel her nails clawing into me but at each passing second it weakened as my grip tightened more and more till I finally heard the snapping of her neck. Miyu slackened in my grip but I didn't let go. I was to afraid of what will happened if I did. So I just sat there saying, "sorry." Over, and over, and over again till I blacked out from the blood loss and stress.

* * *

Preview

By the time I came to I was in a bed or more specifically a hospital bed. I was looking around the room. "_I'm alive?_" I thought as I tried to sit up but couldn't because I was strapped into the bed. "What? Hello anyone there…someone…I need to get out!" my voiced echoed across the room. I called out for maybe 30 seconds or so before some one came in. the person was male and was warring a business suit he was average height maybe little higher.

"Your a very lucky Man...Mr. Sato."

* * *

**AN: I'll put down the time line of this story **

**When Sato got home to see that his parent are killed its around 2-3 years after Lucy killed Kohta's father and sister. this is also when Nana was born. and with my deduction I put Lucy's age at around 9-10 years old at that time so we have 5-6 more years till canon also after this chapter you are going to be warned that there's going some things that you would say that's ridicules and if that's so just remember there's girls with invisible hands, robotic legs/arms and eyes, Cloning, a devise that controls peoples minds, and drugs that make you age rapidly (I say that because in the manga Lucy has a half brother and he looks allot older then he should be and you cant blame it on him being a ****Silpelit because the director raped Lucy's mother and wasn't born that way because vectors touched one of the parents because if it was he would be a she.) **

**One last thing I'm going to change a little part in it. Sipelits don't age faster and the reason they will age fast in this story is because they pumped them up with the ageing drug so they could study more how the vectors mature. And to see the affect of that drug on them. **


End file.
